Express singing
by nex2213
Summary: Some times even the best of us need to express


Fran was alone in his, rooming his frog hat off his head he sat in front of his window and dropped his indifferent mask that he kept up in front of other people.

He would never show it in front of the Varia but he hated the way they treated him, like he was just some slave, coupled with the fact that he just heard his grandmother was gone, he felt sad, he sat there and stared out at the surrounding scenery, it seemed the weather felt they same as him.

It started to rain, heavily, Fran started to cry as he let out all the emotions he had kept inside until he was finally alone, completely alone when he knew that the rest wouldn't bother him, tears slid down his face as he fought back sobs knowing someone would hear him if he cried out loud and wailed like a child and he didn't need them thinking he was just some useless kid that cried about everything, what they already thought of him was bad enough.

Slowly and quietly Fran started to sing unaware of what he was doing and as each word went by he gained volume and strength in his voice.

"Look down, the ground below is crumbling,

look up, the stars are all exploding."

Unaware of it Squalo was walking by thinking that Fran was asleep he had kept quiet, he heard Fran start speaking and went closer to his door to hear what he as saying only to be met with the soft voice of someone singing, and he didm't think Fran was one to sing as he never let his voice waver out of his normal monotone even when he was stabbed relatedly by Bel.

"It's the last day on earth in my dreams, in my dreams,

it's the end of the world, and you've come back to me

in my dreams."

Lussuria walked up stairs to see what was taking Squalo so long to get his report and come back down stairs to the kitchen, as he rounded a corner he saw Squalo with his ear pressed against Frans bedroom door listening to something inside.

Squalo seemed to sense him and he turned around, seeing Lussuria he put a finger to his lips in a silent command and beckoned him over to the door, Lussuria gave him a quizzical look and Squalo motioned for him to listen.

Then he heard it, the soft melodious voice singing the what seemed to be the saddest song he had ever heard in his life, the sheer pain, hurt and sadness expressed through the song was heart breaking as the voice started the next verse.

"Between, the darkness and debris, there's a light, surrounding you and me,

it's the last day on earth in my dreams, in my dreams,

it's the end of the world and you'll come back to me in my dreams."

Bel walked around the corner at the other end of the hallway and stopped when he saw Squalo and Lussuria with their heads practically glued to the door that lead to Frans room.

"Ushishishishi and what are.-" Bel was cut off as Squalo and Lussuria glared at him and made signals for him to shut up, Bel frowned and went to speak again but was this time cut off by singing as Fran upped the volume to compensate for the high notes in the next verse.

"And you hold my closer than I, can ever remember being held,

and I'm not afraid to sleep now, if we can stay like this until."

Bel snuck over and quietly opened the door to Frans room and walked in Squalo and Lussruia truing to stop him from even going near the door, but if anyone knew how to open a door and casually stroll into a room without making a sound it was Bel.

They followed him in and stopped at what they saw as the voice, they now knew to be Frans entered the chorus.

"It's the last day on earth in my dreams, in my dreams,

it' the end of the world, and you'll come back to me,

in my head I replay our conversations

over and over til they feel like hallucinations

you know me I love to lose my mind."

Fran was sitting on his windowsill staring out into the rain crying, his flowed with the words and they had no doubt what so ever about the job he would have gotten had he not joined the Varia.

"And every time

anybody speaks your name

I still feel the same,

I ache, I ache, I ache,

inside,

in my head I replay our conversations

over and over til they feel like hallucinations

you know me I love to lose my mind."

As they watched tears streaked down his face and he shook wight the effort of keeping in his sobs from attracting attention still not noticing he was singing, with an audience.

"Every time

anybody speaks your name

I still feel the same

I ache, I ache, I ache,

inside

I ache I ache I ache, inside

I ache I ache I ache, inside

I ache I ache I ache, inside."

As he finished his song he continued to look out the window taking no notice of they people inside his room, until one spoke.

"H-holy shit Froggy where the hell did that come from?" asked Bel utterly dumbstruck as he watched his partners face change from sad to indifferent as he wiped his eyes quickly not knowing how long he had been there for.

"Where what came from fake prince?" Fran asked in his usual monotone.

"That song you just sang." said Bel, Fran gave him a weird look.

"Bel sempai don't be stupid when have I ever sung." Fran told him still looking at him weirdly.

"VOI Fran you were just singing a song, I even got it on a recording, if you want proof I'll play it." Yelled Squalo now back to his usual loud self.

Fran nodded and Squalo pulled out a little recording device he had on him, before he played it however he stealthly pressed a button that would upload it to his laptop in about five seconds, something told him Fran wouldn't like hearing this and he wanted a copy of it incase Fran flipped it and broke the recorder.

He pressed the play button and the first few words of the song sounded through out the room. Frans reaction was instantaneous.

He got up a look of pure rage and sadness on his face as he walked toward Squalo, taking the recorder out of his grasp he threw it against the wall, hard, it shattered and the pieces remaining fell to the floor.

"VOI! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR YOU LITTLE SHIT, YOU JUST-." Fran cut him off with a glare that could kill if he felt like using his illusions.

"Get out." he said calmly to them still glaring.

"But froggy it was ju-" Fran cut off Bel this time pinning his murderous stare on him, Bel shivered wondering why he often tried to piss off the the frog, because this version of Fran was scary as hell, even worse than Xanxus on a rage fit.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Fran yelled at them, they ran for it almost ripping over each other in their hast to get away from a pissed off Fran.

He slammed his door shut as they left and trudged to his bed when he heard them run around the corner at the end of the hall way.

He sighed as he stared up at the ceiling to his room.

"I sang again today grandma, this one was for you apparently, it was your favourite song remember, I wish I could be with you but I know that I can't be yet, you wouldn't want to see me where you are for another 70 years, I miss you."


End file.
